The City Is At War
by Cobragirl396
Summary: Forks Academy: Playtime to the young and rich. Isabella Swan is Queen Bee, & Leader of F.A.M.P. Edward Cullen & his friends are known as The Trouble Three. Here: it's all about who you know, and how much money you have. And it's always Scandalous. R


**Hey, everyone! This is my first story on this username, and I hope you like it! I guess you can think of it as kind of Gossip Girl-ist.**

**Let me know if you would like me to keep working on this, in a review. If I get **_**a lot **_**of reviews, I'll update even faster! I already know where I'm going with this story, but I would love to hear some ideas if you have any! Feel free to message me at anytime if you have a question, or would like me to read your story! I'll be more then happy to!**

**Again: please don't forget to review! Just because you add it to your alerts or favorites doesn't tell me you like it a lot! Thank you, and on with the story!**

**I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would be really rich! Lol.**

**Summary: Forks Academy: Playtime to the young and rich. Isabella Swan is Queen Bee, & Leader of F.A.M.P. Edward Cullen & his friends are known as The Trouble Three. Here: it's all about who you know, and how much money you have. And it's always Scandalous. R&R**

* * *

**T.P.O.V.**

Bella got out of Jessica's car, giggling quietly with her as they looked around the schools parking lot.

"Oh, Isabella, You are _too _funny!" Jessica insisted as she over laughed the joke that was now forgotten in Bella's mind. The morning's mist moved around them, giving a chill to the already cold air.

"I know, aren't I though?" Bella questioned broadly as she grabbed her bag from the floor of the backside and closed the car door. She smoothed out her short, blue skirt and brushed her hair away from her pale face. She was a beautiful girl of no more then seventeen, and who had it all: look, brains, popularly. She was the golden girl of the school: all the girls wanted to be her, all the boys wanted her, and she knew that. She knew that, and she was okay with it. She lived for it. Jessica smiled at her again and she tried to smile back. Jessica was a young girl -- almost one year younger then Bella, and the newest member of Forks Academy's Most Promising. Her mother was the towns Banker and her father, the best known Lawyer in Forks. When all was said and done, Jessica knew money, and that gave her a place in the poplars. She didn't care about Bella, and she could care less if she _were_ funny. Jessica only wanted to be in the popular crowd, and Bella was her ticket to ruling Forks Academy when Bella was away at Juilliard_. _Juilliardwas Bella's dream school and her reason for anything since she leaned of its existents when she was eight years old. It was her plan, and she would stop at nothing until she was out of Forks and at the one place she thought she belonged. Forks Academy was the best high school in Washington, despise how small and boring the town may be.

Jessica's phone went off and she removed an iPhone from her small handbag.

"That was Rosalie. She and Alice will be here in five. They stopped for their morning Starbucks." Jessica announced proudly. When Rosalie Hale text'd you, you were going in the right direction.

"Great, and I need you to tell Angela we're going to have to reschedule for later. I have new plans." Bella told her as she looked at her French manicured nails.

"New plans?" Jessica asked her confused. Bella would never turn down a shopping trip. Bella turned fierce brown eyes on her and stared down at the girl who was a few inch's shorter but her curly brown hair, and high heels made up for.

"I don't have to explain my reasons for not doing something. Don't question me, Jessica. If I want to tell you something, I will, but if I don't…" Jessica had taken a few steeps back and was now almost leaning against her black sports car.

"I won't." Bella whispered and steeped away from the now shaken girl.

"Don't forget where you're at, Jessica. You're a First Year. You've got a long way to go before you're ready to run this place, and I can make you be everything just as fast as I can make you nothing and you don't want that. Do you?" Jessica shook her head, her eyes wide. There were more First Year's then Jessica. First Years -- the girls that are picked out by The F.A.M.P. and trained to rule the school, and assist F.A.M.P. as best they can, Jessica knew how many other girls there were, and she knew Bella could pick anyone of them to replace her, and not have her as her Teller anymore. Bella smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

"Good. Now, get to work: I need you to get Mrs. Cope to let me off on Monday. Alice and I have a shoe sale, and we won't be back until late." Jessica nodded as she started typing furiously on her SideKicks keyboard.

"Jessica, is that a new Alexander McQueen Cuff Bracelet?" Bella asked and Jessica stopped her typing, and looked at her warily, not sure if she should lie or play it off. She went with the latter, thinking it best not to lie when Bella obviously knew what she was talking about.

"Yea- yeah. It is." she replied, trying to keep her words straight. Bella nodded in approve.

"Nice. It goes great with your eyes." Jessica beamed, and went back to her typing. A loud rumbling had started and Bella and Jessica looked behind themselves to see a large red/black Sports Bike, pull into the lot and find a place beside a very large Jeep.

"Ew," Jessica's face turned to one of disgust and hatred.

"This place would let in just about anyone." her high-pitched voice commented.

"Yeah, really," Bella agreed dryly as she watched the rider take off his helmet and run a hand through his messy hair. He looked over at the girls and smirked. Jessica gasped.

"The nerve of some people! That damn Bike is so loud, and he almost ran into me once!" Bella ignored her rambling and watched as Bad-Boy Edward Cullen, got off his Bike and walked passed them.

"Ladies," He bowed his head at them as he passed and grinned.

"EW, keep walking, Cullen. And try not to get in our way!" Jessica shriek at him. He just smirked and looked at Bella.

"Miss Swan." Bella pushed her lips and Edward's eyes followed the movement.

"You do know you're on our ground, don't you?" she asked him with mischief twinkling in her eyes. He shook his head and stepped closer to her.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he whispered. Bella turned her head to the side and closed her eyes for a moment.

_Not now._

She thought, as she took a steep back.

"Get away from me, Cullen! Don't you have a car to crush or something?" she yelled, and grabbed Jessica's arm.

"Let's get out of here. The air is _totally _wasted." Jessica nodded and followed her leader inside.

Edward shook his head and walked inside the school.

"Yo, Ed." he looked to his right and saw his brother, Emmett. Emmett was a large, muscular man, who looked well over his eighteen years, and could quite easy cause you to run the other way if it were just the two of you in a dark ally at night. But, he was as soft as a teddy bear, and wouldn't hurt anyone if he could help it.

"Em." he nodded at him.

"Were you talking to the Queen Bitch?" Edward's jaw tightened but he answered:

"Yeah, it was nothing, don't worry about it." Emmett put one large hand on Edward's back and walked with him to History class.

"Didn't seem like nothing to me. You don't… you're not…." Emmett stopped speaking and a grin took over his face.

"You're not sweet on her, are you?" Edward groaned and tried to get the images of his hands around his brother's neck until he stopped breathing out of his mind.

"No, Emmett. I'm not _sweet on her._" Emmett put his hands out.

"Okay, okay. Just checking and it's a good thing, too. You don't need that kind of mess up shit that girl would bring you to. You already get your ass into too much trouble as it is." Edward rolled his eyes and took his seat as they got to their first class of the day.

"Good morning, Class! I hope everyone is feeling well today!" the high voice of Mrs. Evans called out brightly as she walked through the door. Edward sighed.

_Come lunch time, and I'm out of here._

_***************_

"So then, I moved the blue one, and I found this! Isn't it beautiful?" Alice said as she showed the table her new handbag.

"Yeah, Ali, really beautiful," Bella and Rosalie agreed.

"Trouble Three alert." Rosalie muttered as Edward and Emmett Cullen passed their table and moved down seven tables to theirs.

"Where's the third one?" Alice questioned as she looked for the honey blonde head of Jasper Whitlock. Rosalie snorted and pocked at her salad with her fork.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. You know you can look, and The Trouble Three may be nice to look at-" her bight blue eyes locked across the room and right on Emmett Cullen as Edward Cullen swatted Emmett's hands away from his fries. She then turned her eyes back to the small girl -- 5-1 to tell the truth, with short black hair and dark green eyes. She almost looked like a pixie.

"-But that's all. You know they're not good for us. And, we're not that desperate." she added in a matter-of-fact tone. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, like I care, I don't even like Jasper." Alice answered. Jasper Whitlock was nice to look at with his honey blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. Almost all the girls in Forks Academy would die just to be looked at by one of The Trouble Three, but not F.A.M.P everyone who went to Forks Academy was made of money, well… almost everyone. There were still those odd ones who made it here on scholarship, and everyone thought didn't belong. They all sat together at the far end of the café. To the right -- you could see the Jocks. And the left -- the rich nerds, even rich kids could be nerds, and they stayed as far away from F.A.M.P. as probable. Moving three tables over -- the Skin Girls, The girls who spend the hour looking at their uneaten salads, or spend it locked in the girl's bathroom. And the list went on: the First Years -- F.A.M.P. in training, The Chess Club, the Marching Band, The Foreign Exchange Students, The Scholarships, The Drama Club…. Bella didn't mind the Drama Club. She was in the Drama Club, but didn't eat or hang out with them. Of course not, why would she? She was Isabella Swan, the most popular girl in school, the trendsetter. She sighed and ignored the voice in the back of her mind telling her that that table was where she really wanted to be. At last, a part of her wanted to be there. And last, at the end of the room, and in the far right, sat the table that was most alone, where no one dare went, there was The Trouble Three.

Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Whitlock. If there was one thing that found Edward Cullen, it was trouble. Rather it was crushing his new Sports Car, or ditching class, Edward Cullen was in the middle of it.

Emmett Cullen wasn't trouble at all. He just took the fall for it. When he was ten years old, and Edward let their dog out of the house and it never came back, he took the blame for his then nine year old brother.

When he was thirteen, and Edward thought it a good idea to sit in the driver seat of his fathers new BMW, and move it out of park, Emmett took the fall. Emmett had been taking the fall for so long, he felt it his job to protect him in one of the only ways he knew how. Edward knew Emmett did this, and it bothered him. He didn't need his protection. He needed a brother, not a protector. Did he appreciate everything Emmett did for him? Yes. Did he wish he could be better and maybe do the right thing for once? Yes, again. But was he going to charge? No, well… at last not yet.

Jasper Whitlock, No one knew much about Jasper Whitlock. He was quiet, real quiet. The story? He came from Texas last year and sat in Edward Cullen's seat in History his first day. No one sat in Edward Cullen's seat. They had a very heated agreement. As of that day, he has since been part of The Trouble Three.

"Isabella?" she heard a low nervous voice of a First Year. Bella and F.A.M.P. stopped their conversation and stared at the little blonde girl with dark gray eyes.

"Yes?" Bella answered. Only her friends called her Bella, and the First Year's knew this.

"Michael Newton is having a party at his father's place this weekend, and he's looking for someone to bring. All signs point to you." Alice and Rosalie broke into controlled laughter, and Bella raised her dark brows in question.

"Is he now?" the girl nodded shyly, and hid behind a light blush.

"Very well, At least now we know not to encounter him," Michel's parents were some of the riches in Forks. Right behind the Swan's, Cullen's, and Stanley's, that is. But he was the biggest Player in the Academy, and the last person any of F.A.M.P. would think about going with.

"Is that all?" the girl nodded and hummed her reply.

"Very well, thank you…" Bella trailed off.

"Liesl. Liesl Lucien." she offered with a small smile.

"Yes, Liesl, sit with us tomorrow, yes?" Liesl nodded furiously and turned on her heel.

"I thought I was sitting with you tomorrow?" Jessica cried from her place behind the three girls. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice sipped from her green tea.

"What did we speak of this morning, Jessica?" Jessica pouted but said no more.

Across the café, Edward Cullen left his table and made his way toward one of the many exits leading to the outside world. F.A.M.P. were obvious to this fact.

"What do you know of Liesl?" Bella asked to the table. Alice and Rosalie both shrugged.

"I don't know. I think she's new. Alice found her on her first day here. She was shit scare of a new school, and Alice thought she had potential -- so here she is." Rosalie offered, and Alice nodded her agreement. Bella watched the young girl as she sat away from the other First Years and read a book rather then text, or listen to music.

"Jessica?" Bella called as she grabbed her bottle of water and took a sip.

"Yes?" Jessica answered quickly, almost tripping in her rush to get closer to her.

"Find out everything you can about Liesl Lucien. And don't leave out anything." Jessica pouted her eyes like fire.

"Yes, Isabella," Bella got up from the table and passed her book bag to Jessica.

"I'm going to the restroom. Keep my bag for me?" it wasn't a question, but Jessica was more then happy at being trusted enough to watch Isabella Swan's bag for her.

"Of course." she answered.

"I'll be back, Girls." Rosalie and Alice nodded, not breaking off from their conversation of last week's Fashion Show.

Almost every head turned her way as she left the room and walked down the long hallway.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Swan." her Math teacher greeted her.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Sweetham. How are you today?" she asked politely as they passed each other.

"Oh, I'm wonderful, dear. Staying out of trouble, I hope?" she asked her teasingly and Bella laughed, a kind sound. Bella was a straight A student. She was the golden girl. She was every teacher's favorite; everyone either loved her, or envied her.

"But of course." Mrs. Sweetham smiled and they said their goodbyes. Bella hummed. A shy, almost secret smirk on her face as she looked both ways down the empty Hallways, and pushed the doors to the outside world open. She smiled as the cool breeze hit her and blew her hair into her face, and made her hold onto the top of her skirt so it wouldn't blow up.

"Took you long enough." she heard a deep voice from behind her. Edward Cullen stood with one foot popped against the brick school, his arms crossed over his build chest, a brilliant smirk on his handsome face, and in his emerald, green eyes. She smirked and walked toward him.

"I like to keep my men waiting." he raised his brows.

"Harsh words this morning."

"It was nothing you couldn't take." she was closer to him now, and he could smell her perfume, mixed in with a scent that could only be one of her.

"Isn't that the truth." he bit back. They stared at each other for a moment and Bella leaned in closer to him, trailing her hand down his chest.

"Forgive me?" she whispered, her voice as soft as the yellow flowers in the flower box beside them. She could smell the leather of his jacket, and she loved it.

"Do you even have to ask?" he caught her wrist and crushed his mouth to hers. She moaned into his mouth and pushed her lips against his even harder, causing him to put his hand behind her neck, and her body even closer to his own. Their tongues moved together like a dance, and they soon broke away, only when air was over needed. He rested his forehead against hers as they caught the breath that they had stolen from each other, moment's ago.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he whispered. She smirked, opening her eyes and looking at him from under her long, dark lashes. She played with the bronze hair at the end of his neck.

"Do you even have to ask?" he smirked and gave her another burning kiss that was ended much too soon for the both of them as they made their way across the lot; his arm over her shoulder, and hers around his waist.

He started his Bike and gave her his helmet to put on as he put on his riding gloves. He gave her an almost shy grin and she smiled back at him, and put the black full-face helmet on. She then got on the back of his Bike, making sure to sit in a way that wouldn't reveal what was under her skirt.

She then put her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his leather covered shoulder. He revved the engine, making Bella gigged at the vibrations it caused to go through her. Edward smiled and took off out of the parking lot, not looking back.

At Forks Academy, where decisions can make or break you -- secret relationships are always the hottest.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I hope it was okay, I worked hard on it. If you wanna be my Beta, please go to my profile and read what kind of Beta I am looking for.**

**Did you guys like it? If so, leave a review! Doesn't matter how long, or how short! Do you want me to keep it in third point of view, or move it to Bella's point of view? I'm willing to do one, or both!**

**Some things you should know:**

**1: I don't know how many people will read this story, and how old they will be. But if most of the people who read this story will be in the older crowed, then it may move into a very strong T.**

**2: I will talk more about everyone's families, and Bella's background in the next chapter. As well as how she and Edward met.**

**3: I am not a Jacob Black fan, and if he is going to be in this story, (that is, if you all would like him in this story?) he will only be a **_**FRIEND**_**. **_**JUST A FRIEND**_**.**

**4: Tell me what you wanna see of this story, and I'll try to add in some ideas!**

**5: Forks Academy is like Forks High, but it's an Academy, and a private school.**

**6: First Years: First Years are the girls that The F.A.M.P. find and help throughout the year. At the end of the year, if The First Years have what it takes, they get to sit at F.A.M.P.'s table and are now one steep closer at getting to rule Forks Academy when The F.A.M.P. are done with school. First Years are just F.A.M.P.'s in training, and not all of them will make it to the end of the school year.**

**7: Teller: A Teller is a First Year that any member of F.A.M.P. can pick at anytime to be their helper. As of this chapter, Jessica is Bella's Teller. They have to do anything the member asks of them, and cannot serve under anyone else. Teller's are the girls who have the most chance at being the new Forks Academy Queen Bee. F.A.Q.B. also known as Queen Bitch, and Bella's place in this story. Teller's can be replaced as quickly as they came, and lose whatever chance they may've had. **

**8: The F.A.M.P. is made up of: Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Angela.**

**9: Thank you for reading, and please review! Have a great day/night!**

**10: Song for this chapter:**

**Pete Wentz Is The Only Reason We're Famous -Cobra Starship that song goes pretty well with this chapter, if you can picture it like that. Plus, Cobra Starship is one of the best bands ever!**

**P.S,**

**Yes, Jessica **_**does **_**have two cell phones.**

**~Angel**


End file.
